Tabuu Fleshreave
Tabuu Fleshreave is a Shaman within the Seventh Fleet of the Army of the Light, and also affiliated with the Earthen Ring. He was the former apprentice of Mairne Ragetotem before Draga Wolfheart, as well as the former apprentice of Kalgu Moonfury before he was excommunicated. Personality Tabuu is noted to have terrible control over his emotions, specifically his anger, often quarreling with Mairne over matter regarding Draga Wolfheart. He greatly envies Draga for being chosen by Mairne to be his apprentice, given he was dropped from his apprenticeship in favor of her. He has even resorted to use underhanded tactics to try and ruin her image and even Mairne's. Even when excommunicated from the Earthen Ring he did not stop his harassment of his former Master nor Draga as he tried to ruin them both. When speaking he often is quite informal and rude, especially towards Mairne and becomes easily angered whenever Draga is mentioned. His hatred of her is so great that he found it appealing that she was possibly killed on a mission, and saying it was Mairne's only and greatest achievement to have sent her off to die, showing that he despises Mairne greatly. Even when threatened he does not back down and openly spits in Mairne's presence. Appearance A blue short furred troll, covered in black tattoos that move over his face and arms. He has long braided dark blue hair several shades darker than his own fur, that move down his back messily. He has long forward tusks that curve inwards slightly. His eyes are also pure white, aside from two dark pupils that are in the center. History Tabuu Fleshreave was a Shaman who was chosen to be Mairne's new apprentice, he was excited and honored to be trained by one of the greatest Shamans of his generation. But he was sadly dropped from this position when Mairne chose Draga as his new apprentice, passing Tabuu over to Kalgu to finish his training. Despite this Tabuu grew angry over this, and took his frustration out upon Draga Wolfheart, belittling her and often antagonizing the girl. Plot Tabuu barged into Mairne's office after learning of the fail mission to capture the Shinigami, specifically demanding to know why Draga was down with the party. He became quite antagonized when Mairne replies that Draga asked for the assignment, where he inquires why a more skilled Shaman wasn't sent. Their argument continued, with Tabuu insulting Mairne and calling senile and dull witted. Eventually he claims it was a good thing Draga was with them, saying it was better she was dead and that Mairne had been responsible. He was quickly told to leave by Mairne, he did so, but not before spitting on the floor as he departed. Equipment Weapons: Last Laugh - Two serrated axes. Armor: Kor'kron Dark Shaman Armor - Old armor worn by powerful Shamans, this was once used by a fallen Shaman who turned on his duty to the elements and chose to bend them to his will rather than beseech them. Skills and Abilities Powerful Shaman: Mairne has noted that he is more powerful than Draga, although the level is not known. Elemental Control: Tabuu has the ability to control the elements at will, thanks to his connection with the spirits. Trivia Tabuu Fleshreave is an Original Character of M.A.DMatt6